


Naked Guy

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [32]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward morning after, Demisexual Character, Demisexual Leo Fitz, M/M, One Night Stands, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>How do I figure out the name of this sleeping naked guy in my bed?</i> was never a text that Leo Fitz ever thought he’d be texting his best friend, Jemma Simmons, in the morning while nursing a raging headache from a hangover. But there he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GettheSalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/gifts).



_How do I figure out the name of this sleeping naked guy in my bed?_ was never a text that Leo Fitz ever thought he’d be texting his best friend, Jemma Simmons, in the morning while nursing a raging headache from a hangover. But there he was.

As he waited for a reply, Leo placed his phone on the tiny coffee table in front of him in favor of resting his head in his hands with a small groan. The action not only blocked the sun from his eyes, but blocked the aforementioned naked guy from his view in the cramped studio apartment.

His phone beeped and Leo slumped forward to grab his phone. He pulled his knees up on the couch as he sunk into his cushions to read Jemma’s first text of _He’s naked???_ It’s followed shortly after with _Are YOU???_

If Leo wasn’t so hungover and tired he’d roll his eyes at her. Instead he settled with typing out a _yes, I’m as confused as you_ and, after dropping his gaze down to his body to check, an _OF COURSE NOT!!!_

See, Leo Fitz was not a one-night-stand type of guy. He wasn’t even a go-to-bars-and-pick-up-people type of guy. (Being demisexual does that to a person.) So this situation was understandably alarming.

 _Just checking :P,_ came Jemma’s reply.

 _> :[ you know better than that_, Leo texted back. After Jemma’s heart emoji, Leo asked: _Are you going to help me? What do I do?_

The time it took for Jemma to text him back felt like an eternity, one in which Naked Guy grumbled in his sleep and almost sent Leo flailing to the floor in fright. _Bobbi said to check his wallet._

That did make Leo roll his eyes, his headache be damned. Of course Jemma told Bobbi about this and Leo would never live it down. _I asked *you*, but tell her thanks. Pray for me,_ Leo sent off before he placed his phone back on the table and stood up.

Leo purposely averted his eyes from the bed as he walked slowly on tip toes around his apartment in search of the guy’s pants. When the guy lost his clothes is a mystery to Leo, as is the fact that the guy was even in his apartment to begin with. When Leo tried to think back on last night, it was as if a hazy cloud was hanging over his memories that he couldn’t shake – and the throbbing of his head wasn’t helping matters.

From what he did remember he was at the bar with one of his work buddies for his bachelor’s party and was trying to fend off guys and girls alike trying to chat him up. He also kept getting drinks thrust in his face by his buddy, which was the reason for the headache he couldn’t seem to shake.

He’s pulled from his attempt at remembering as a sharp bout of pain traveled up his leg starting at his pinky toe. He bit down on a swear as he glared down at the offending chair he’d stubbed it on, but was saved when his foot brushed against fabric sprawled at the foot of the chair.

 _Jackpot_ , Leo thinks as he struggled to bend down to grab the fabric and has to swallow down a gag as his stomach lurched from the change in altitude. It doesn’t take long for his fingers to find the object of his search, and he let out a whoop of triumph before he realized what he’s doing.

He jumped as a groggy voice come from behind him: “Who are you? Why are you in my apartment?”

With a yelp, Leo turned around quickly, barely managing to miss stubbing his toe again. “Y-you…” Leo stumbled over his words and his eyes dart away from the guy to the wall. His voice is stronger this time. “You’re naked in _my_ bed in _my_ apartment, actually.”

Naked Guy gave a grunt at that and Leo’s eyes chanced a glance his way. His face sparked a small flash of recognition: a smiling face and a soft hand on Leo’s arm as he ushered a drunk Leo into a cab; Memory Leo stumbling and proclaiming, very loudly, “I’m not having sex with you,” and the sound of soft laughter as the guy kept Memory Leo upright. Present Leo felt his face burn in embarrassment. But his face burned for a whole other reason when the guy asked, “Why do you have my wallet?”

Leo dropped the wallet in shock as his face turned a darker shade of red. He tried to hide it from the guy by bending down to retrieve it. “I, uh… didn’t know who you were, or remembered last night… so my friend told me to look at your wallet,” he explained awkwardly and punctuated it by tossing the object at to guy.

The wallet lands with a soft thump as the guy chuckled. “Oh, you _were_ pretty out of it.” He rearranged the sheets over his body as he sat up. “I’m Grant. Grant Ward. And this was _not_ my intention.” He gestured towards himself. “Your apartment gets damn hot at night, you know that? So I stripped down to my underwear, _I promise_ ,” he added at Leo’s affronted look, “and stayed because I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

He sighed as he scrubbed a hand over his face. “I didn’t come on to you or anything – honestly, I had to fend _you_ off because you tried to squeeze me like a teddy bear – and… Listen, why don’t I go get us a cup of coffee and then we can talk?”

“Yeah, that’s…” Leo said slowly, scratching his head as he took in Grant’s words. “Oh, I’m Leo, by the way. Or Fitz… and I never pass up free coffee.” He managed to smile and Grant’s bright answering smile scared some of his nervousness away.

Maybe, just maybe, he could handle this.


End file.
